


in the middle of the dark clouds there's a sun waiting for you

by otter_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Meaning of flowers, collegestudent!seoho, florist!youngjo, honestly is very fluff, save seoho (he only wants love), seoho has an unrequited love, yonghoon is best boy ever, youngjo is a cutie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: Quien pensara que unas hermosas flores no podrían dar calma a un corazón roto estaba equivocado. Lee Seoho lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aunque, tal vez, tenía más que ver con la mano que se las entregaba.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Lee Seoho, Jin Yonghoon/Original Female Character, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 3





	in the middle of the dark clouds there's a sun waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



> después de mucho tiempo terminé un nuevo trabajo y estoy muy feliz con él♡

Había empezado hacía tanto tiempo que ahora no podía parar. Lo que había empezado siendo un gusto platónico se había convertido en el objeto de sus lágrimas, de su mal humor, de su risa, de su pesimismo y de su baja autoestima. Aquel amor se había vuelto tan horrible que ni siquiera podía sacárselo de encima. Y aunque lo sabía, si le preguntaran a Seoho si se arrepentía de siempre haber mirado románticamente a Jin Yonghoon, él hubiera dicho que no se arrepentía y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Pero grandes son las palabras comparadas con la realidad, y la realidad era que su corazón frágil y lastimero no podía aguantar ver a Yonghoon experimentando su propio amor no correspondido.

Seoho siempre estaba a su lado. Ambos eran parte de la clase optativa de Cinematografía y al, ambos, no ser buenos actores, los roles de los protagonistas volaron del alcance de sus manos como una hoja de un árbol contra el fuerte viento de un huracán, así que simplemente agarraron las cámaras y luces que les fueron dirigidas y se convirtieron en parte del equipo "tras-bambalinas".

Uno pensaría que las historias clichés del camarógrafo anhelando a la protagonista era sólo eso, historias, pero presenciarlo de primera mano, ver a Yonghoon no pudiendo apartar la vista de _ella_ como si fuera una importante pieza de arte, le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos pequeños a los cuales se le había prohibido juntarse y volverse un organo funcional otra vez.

Odiaba tener el pecho pesado y adolorido todo el tiempo. También detestaba tener la cabeza llena de pensamientos que no iban al caso para un estudiante universitario. Prefería ocupar su cabeza en cien proyectos escolares que tener miles de oraciones negativas nublando su mente. Pero ese amor inofensivo se había vuelto tan oscuro y penumbroso que ya no podía ver a través de sus sentimientos reales.

¿Estaba bien seguir añorando a Yonghoon? ¿Estaba bien soportar tanto dolor por alguien que jamás posaría sus ojos en él? ¿Qué estaba bien? ¿Qué estaba mal? Preguntas que injustamente no tenía respuesta.

—Eres demasiado bueno editando videos, Seoho. ¿No puedes dejar de hacer todo bien?

Pero luego Yonghoon decía esa clase de cosas en medio de la clase para que todo el mundo lo escuchara, sonriéndole con su dulce sonrisa y entregándole su mirada de miel como si la mereciera, y su estúpido corazón se volvía a formar y latía como si Yonghoon hubiera profesado su amor con una serenata allí mismo.

—Guarden su progreso antes de irse, —avisó el profesor, haciendo que despegara sus ojos de la majestuosa figura de Yonghoon a su lado.

—¿Vienes con el grupo? Vamos a comer algo.

La pregunta de su amigo estaba dirigida a él. Yonghoon lo miraba con su simple pero amable sonrisa, colgando su mochila en un hombro, esperando su respuesta. Seoho estaba tentado a decir que sí, pero sólo recordar que el "grupo" significaba que _ella_ también estaría allí le daba ganas de vomitar.

Seoho no quería presenciar otra pelea mental entre Yonghoon y Junhyung para ver quién se sentaba al lado de su amada Yoona. Y muchísimo menos estaba dispuesto a soportar a Yonghoon quejándose de su amor "no correspondido" por mensaje por todo el fin de semana luego de haber perdido la batalla. En su defensa, Yonghoon tenía más amigos a los cuales atormentar con su vida amorosa (de hecho amigos que no estaban enamorados de él). Además quería proteger un poco su integridad y su orgullo. Sólo un poco. Era lo único que le quedaba.

—No. Hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Una vil mentira. ¿Qué tendría que hacer una persona como Seoho? Podía ver en los ojos de Yonghoon la duda, cuestionándose qué clase de cosas tendría para hacer un don nadie como él, mas no dijo nada. Su sonrisa se desfiguró un poco, pero seguía estando allí.

—Okay, entonces… ¿Nos vemos el martes?

—Sí, claro.

Yonghoon no esperó más para marcharse y Seoho pudo volver a respirar. Guardó sus cosas y salió con lentitud de la universidad —Cinematografía era su última clase de la semana— con un rumbo aleatorio. No estaba siendo coherente así que creyó que despejar un poco su agitada mente le iba a hacer bien y, con un poco de suerte, iba a encontrar algo para hacer que lo entretuviera.

Sus pies lo habían guiado a una parte más tranquila de la ciudad, donde más casas habitaban que edificios y donde más niños corrían por las aceras que autos recorrían las calles. Se veía pacífico y tranquilizador, pero su cerebro no dejaba de maquinar escenas en las que Yonghoon estaba sentado al lado de Yoona buscando su atención, como siempre, y eso hacía esfumar toda la belleza que tenía enfrente de sus ojos.

Mordió su labio con algo de fuerza y buscó con la mirada algún lugar en el que pudiera relajarse. No existía nada más repugnante que sentir pena por uno mismo y lo estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento. Las lágrimas amenazaban bajar por sus mejillas pero Seoho se negó. No iba a volverse tan débil. Ni siquiera valía la pena llorar por él, ¿no? ¿Era correcto o incorrecto lo que sentía? ¿Alguna vez conseguiría una respuesta?

Unos metros más adelante había una florería con un banco de color blanco adornado con una vistosas flores. Servía para descansar (más por su mente que lo desgastaba también físicamente) y tratar de buscar un poco de paz.

Se sentó con cuidado tratando de no maltratar las flores que no eran de verdad, pero seguían siendo decoración que merecía su respeto, y se quedó allí, mirando el cielo, sintiendo su pecho cada vez más comprimido. Ni siquiera el bello paisaje del sol poniéndose en el horizonte ayudaba a que su corazón sintiese amor y no dolor por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado allí, pero por el rabillo del ojo observó que en algún momento una figura extra se había sentado a un lado suyo a una distancia prudente para dos extraños. Seoho giró el cuello y se encontró con dos ojos castaños fijos en él, con una mirada un poco triste.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el extraño. Seoho casi rió.

Ni siquiera su familia le hacía esa pregunta. Nadie le había preguntado alguna vez si se encontraba bien y ahora que alguien le había soltado esa tres palabras interrogadoras, no tenía la menor idea de qué contestar.

—No lo sé.

No era un mentira pero tampoco era la verdad. Tampoco iba a sincerarse con un completo extraño. Aunque quién dice que no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Espera un momento.

La persona su lado se levantó del asiento y con rapidez entró a la florería a sus espaldas. Unos minutos después volvió a mostrarse frente a Seoho, ésta vez con un simple ramo de flores azules.

—Tómalas, —le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Seoho sintió sus mejillas hirviendo y ni siquiera quiso saber cómo se debía ver frente a los ojos del chico.

—¿P-por qué?

—Son Lobelias azules, —explicó ondeando las flores suavemente—. Te ves como si estuvieras pasando por un mal momento. Me gustaría que tuvieras algo qué mirar para que no te absorban tus pensamientos.

No supo qué decir. Ni siquiera pudo estirar sus manos para sostener aquel ramo de flores. Sólo se quedó mirando al chico y a las flores en sus manos.

—Lo digo en serio. Tómalas y vete porque se está haciendo tarde.

  
  
  


Esa noche, ojeando el ramo de Lobelias azules que tenía a un lado de su laptop, decidió que era buena idea buscar dichas flores. Entre todos sus significados, Seoho descubrió que las flores azules eran dadas para transmitir confort y paz para aquellos que pasaran por momentos tristes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una linda calidez atravesó su pecho, formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

◇◇◇

Había confiado en su sentido de la orientación para volver a llegar a aquella florería que había pisado una sola vez —no literalmente, porque sólo se había sentado en el banco de enfrente—. Fue algo arriesgado, podría haberse perdido. Podría hasta haber estado cerrada la florería en un sábado a las cuatro de la tarde, pero Seoho debía agradecerle al extraño.

Su suerte parecía cambiar de a poco. No sólo la florería estaba abierta, sino que el chico que le había dado las flores azules estaba afuera de la tienda, con una guantes, moviendo macetas y regando plantas. Seoho tragó saliva pero se armó de valor para acercarse. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo acercarse lo suficiente para hablar cuando el extraño que trabajaba en la florería lo vio y le sonrió como si fueran viejos conocidos o buenos amigos.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó con demasiada euforia para ser las cuatro de la tarde.

(Siendo exactos, Seoho no sabía si existía un horario para ser feliz o regalar sonrisas a cualquiera. Y si existía, no era parte de su itinerario.)

—Me alegra verte más feliz, —volvió a decir mientras sacudía sus guantes.

—¿A-alegra? ¿A ti?

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué?

—La felicidad es un sentimiento muy bello como para estar mezquinándolo. Si sólo una pequeña acción puede brindarle una sonrisa a alguien, entonces vale la pena hacerla.

Se sentía algo estúpido sólo observando la sonrisa del chico enfrente suyo, pero no podía hacer más. Para Seoho su tristeza era ridícula y no merecía que lo animaran de esa forma. Había tantas personas sufriendo allí afuera, no tenía nada por lo que ser dramático en comparación.

—De todas formas, ¿qué te trae por aquí? No me pareces familiar, al menos sé que no eres del vecindario.

Sonaba curioso al cien por ciento y no había ningún rastro de malicia en su voz, pero Seoho sintió la necesidad de correr lejos para no volver nunca más. En contra de cualquier pronóstico no pasó. Sus piernas se habían quedado quietas en su lugar y les agradeció mentalmente.

Respiró profundo jugando con sus dedos.

—Yo sólo quería… uhm, darte las gracias. Por las flores.

—No tienes que agradecerme, —apresuró a decir, pero Seoho negó con su cabeza.

—Ayer estaba pasando por un mal rato y tu amabilidad me dio felicidad. En serio, gracias.

—¿Sabes? No sé qué es lo que te hizo tener esa expresión ayer, pero deberías sonreír más. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa.

Seoho tocó su rostro, su boca en específico, y se sintió asombrado de encontrar que sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba. El chico parecía tener algún poder místico si lo podía hacer sonreír sin ser consciente de ello.

—Uh… supongo que gracias, uhm…

—Mi nombre es Kim Youngjo, —se presentó sin borrar la amabilidad de sus labios—. Soy dueño de la florería.

—Lee Seoho. No tengo ninguna florería.

Inconscientemente había dicho un chiste —uno _muy_ malo, además—, pero al chico frente suyo, ahora Youngjo, pareció no molestarle. De hecho, dejó salir una pequeña risa, frunciendo su nariz. Su sonrisa jamás abandonó su expresión.

—Espera un segundo.

Una vez más, Youngjo fue hacia adentro de su tienda pero tardó muy poco en salir, ésta vez llevando un ramo mucho más grande en su mano —eran flores de considerable tamaño y numerosas— de flores de diversos colores. Seoho las miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber qué hacer realmente.

—No puedo aceptarlas.

Youngjo frunció el ceño y estiró más el ramo hacia él, obligándolo con sus ojos a llevarse el ramo a casa.

—Sí puedes hacerlo. Es un regalo.

—No puedo. Vender flores es tu trabajo, no deberías dárselas a un extraño.

—Bien, tal vez no debería, pero las necesitas más que yo. Además ya tenía el ramo preparado desde esta mañana pero la persona que lo pidió canceló la orden. Lo bueno es que ahora puedo dárselas a alguien que le puede dar un buen uso.

—Yo no-

—Son Gerberas, —continuó, casi ignorando las quejas de Seoho—. No son flores que comúnmente venda y me pareció extraño que pidieran un ramillete de ellas, pero son hermosas. Son grandes y sus colores son espléndidos. Además llevan el mensaje de paz y son perfectas para decirle a alguien que todo se solucionará, que tenga paciencia porque la vida volverá a sonreírle. Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero decirte, Seoho. Acéptalas.

Sus manos temblorosas se movieron solas para agarrar el hermoso ramo de Gerberas. Sintió su vista un poco nublada pero no permitió que se notara lo afectado que se encontraba por las palabras de Youngjo (o al menos eso creía él).

—Realmente no sé qué es lo que te hace sentir tan triste, pero el mal no dura para siempre. Sonríe y espera, lo mejor ya vendrá. El cielo siempre está oscuro antes que salga el sol.

Seoho no dijo nada, pero pegó su mirada a los ojos castaños de Youngjo; pareció ser suficiente para el florista, quien sonrió convencido.

—Eres bienvenido a venir a hablar conmigo cuando quieras si eso te hace sentir un poco mejor. Estar solo no es bueno.

Asintió y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que se viera tan sincera como él la sentía. Agradecida y llena de calidez, tratando de mostrar las tantas palabras atoradas en su garganta que no querían salir.

—En serio, gracias por todo, las cuidaré muy bien, —dijo apuntando a sus nuevas flores.

—¡Y eso espero! Merecen un buen florero.

Ambos sonrieron y Seoho sintió que no necesitaría que lo obligaran para volver a buscar la compañía de Kim Youngjo.

◇◇◇

Seoho seguía siendo un estudiante universitario, lo que significaba que el tiempo no siempre jugaba a su favor, por no decir que el tiempo _jamás_ lo ayudaba. En una semana había acumulado demasiados proyectos —ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer uno— y no tuvo tiempo de estar triste, lo cual significaba que tampoco fue a buscar consuelo en cierto florista.

Luego de unas ajetreadas semanas la calma inundó su simple vida. Pudo respirar y acostarse a dormir por varios días. No tuvo que acostarse a las cuatro de la mañana por estar atrasado con trabajos y luego caminar como un zombie por los pasillos de la universidad. Era genial poder desperdiciar tiempo jugando algún videojuego de turno o viendo videos aleatorios. Así sí daba gusto verse como un zombie.

Pero después de la calma llega la tormenta, y no, no se refería al período de exámenes.

No importaba el día, no importaba la clase de la que había salido, ni siquiera importaba qué iba a decirle exactamente a Yonghoon, lo único que importaba era que su corazón se había partido en dos para siempre al ver al chico del cual estaba enamorado, su _mejor_ amigo, besando a Yoona. En los labios. Besándola a _ella_ en los labios como si fuera algo normal que haría todos los días como un mantra.

Llevó la mano a su pecho y sintió que sus lágrimas en algún momento habían empezado a abandonar sus cuevas, así que sólo se dio la vuelta y caminó lo más lejos posible, fuera de la universidad, lejos de lo que podría ser conocido para él. Sólo lejos _._

—¿Seoho..? —dijo una voz conocida detrás de él.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que en su caminata para escapar de Yonghoon había llegado a un lugar que sí conocía.

Seoho se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Kim Youngjo. Ese simple acto de misericordia pareció ser suficiente para romper su intento de máscara.

—L-lo sien-to…

Como pudo tapó su rostro, intentando vanamente que Youngjo no notara que sus lágrimas se habían convertido en ríos salvajes que no parecían querer parar. Era imposible que no notara su estado, porque podía sentir muy bien las sacudidas que arremetían a su cuerpo y también era muy obvio que sus quejidos e hipidos provenían de un sollozo imparable.

—No te disculpes.

Escuchó la voz de Youngjo algo cerca. Luego sintió unas manos tomando su hombros, moviéndolo ligeramente.

—Ven conmigo, —le dijo en un susurro, acercándolo a su costado y llevándolo con delicadeza hasta el interior de la tienda.

En ningún momento Seoho quitó las manos de sus ojos. Estaba consciente de que dejarle a un extraño completo control de su cuerpo no era buena idea, pero no estaba siendo lógico. No quería pensar, porque pensar con lógica sólo lo haría creer que sus ojos realmente habían presenciado aquella escena.

—Seoho, mírame, ¿qué pasó?

No existía posibilidad de que Seoho mirara a Youngjo. Se veía terrible y quería salvarle la vista al florista, por lo menos un rato.

—No hay nadie más aquí, mírame.

Las cálidas manos de Youngjo tomaron sus brazos, sacándolos con delicadeza de su rostro. Se resistió al principio, pero luego se dejó hacer. Youngjo no iba a rendirse y siendo sincero, Seoho estaba desesperado por un poco de consuelo.

Lo primero que vio Seoho al descubrir sus ojos fue la pequeña sonrisa de Youngjo, aunque luego se reemplazó por una mueca. Sabía que la vista que daba no era agradable, pero no esperaba un reacción tan abierta.

—L-lo sient-

—¿Quién podría tener el corazón de eliminar una sonrisa tan hermosa y reemplazarla por estas lágrimas? —murmuró Youngjo, borrando los rastros de agua con sus pulgares—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Seoho se dejó hacer, sintiendo su corazón menos comprimido. Además las manos de Youngjo eran cálidas y ni siquiera quiso ocultar cómo su rostro de repente estaba buscando el tacto de las manos ajenas.

—¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó una vez más, acariciando su pómulo.

—No quiero ser un intruso pero, ¿puedo sentarme? —contestó con una voz algo rasposa y nasal.

—¡Claro! Sí, perdóname Seoho.

Se tardó menos de un segundo en moverlo hacia unas sillas al lado de una mesa con distintos tipos de floreros. Ambos se sentaron y Seoho sintió su cuerpo relajarse un poco contra el respaldo de madera. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado llorando pero se sentía cansado como si hubiese estado varias horas en ello. Para ser sincero, la hora estaba fuera de su alcance, mas el cielo oscuro sugería que en cualquier momento sus padres terminarían por llamarlo preocupados por su paradero.

—Seoho, ¿vas a contarme qué ocurrió?

—Es algo estúpido…

—Si te hizo llorar de esa forma, no lo fue. No fue estúpido.

—Es sólo… —Seoho mojó sus labios y miró a Youngjo con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—¿Con qué?

—Después de años llorando por la misma persona, ¿qué debería hacer?

Youngjo frunció sus labios y se sumió en un silencio un poco incómodo. Sabía que lo había puesto en una situación un poco tensa, pero necesitaba una respuesta. Alguna palabra de consuelo.

—¿Esta persona… te hace feliz? —Seoho estaba a punto de contestar, pero Youngjo lo interrumpió—. Piénsalo antes. ¿Cuántas veces te ha hecho llorar en realidad? ¿Lo pueden compensar los momentos felices? ¿Realmente te hace feliz?

Parpadeó, mirando a Youngjo con ojos grandes. Su burbuja había explotado de repente y ahora que estaba en la realidad, no estaba seguro de nada.

—Sí... No... No lo sé, —murmuró con sinceridad.

—Cuando lo sepas, tú mismo vas a saber qué hacer. El amor no es color de rosas, pero no deberías elegir a alguien antes que tu bienestar emocional. No debes dejar que te vuelvan a hacer llorar así.

—Al parecer no voy a poder dejar de estar agradecido. Y no sé cómo pagarte.

—Me conformo con que tomes las decisiones que te hagan feliz aquí, —Youngjo apuntó su corazón con su mano.

—Me temo que no soy muy bueno tomando decisiones, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de pena.

—Nadie es bueno tomando decisiones, pero lo bueno es tomarlas y no dejar que el exterior te controle. Si esta persona vale la pena, confiésate. Haz lo posible para no dejarla ir, ¿bien?

—Está bien.

◇◇◇

El consejo de Youngjo le había servido hasta que volvió a encontrarse con Yonghoon. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Confesarse? No importaba cuántas veces pensara las posibilidades, no tenía nada de sentido. Sólo iba a dejar a Yonghoon en una incómoda situación en la que debía rechazarlo. Seoho tenía en claro que a Yonghoon le gustaba Yoona. Por Dios, se habían besado días atrás. Confesarse arruinaría toda su relación de mejores amigos que habían forjado por _años_.

—Puedo escucharte pensar, —le dijo Yonghoon, levantando una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que si tienes algo para decir, dílo. Deja de guardarte todo.

"No es tan fácil" pensó, pero en cambio frunció sus labios.

—Somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—No _todo,_ —murmuró defensivo.

Yonghoon giró en su silla del escritorio y lo enfrentó. Chasqueó su lengua unas veces y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Podría tener una idea de lo que vas a decirme, o mejor dicho, quieres decirme.

—¿Eh?

—Te conozco bastante bien y estoy seguro de lo que quieres decirme. ¿Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Seoho sintió pánico infundir su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, sostuvo su mochila con fuerza. Estaba listo para salir corriendo cuando Yonghoon le dijera que le repugnaba, estaba listo para cortar cualquier lazo con él cuando lo rechazara. Probablemente estaba molesto y aún así se veía calmado. Iba a disculparse primero y luego correr a-

—¡Estás saliendo con alguien!

Miró con confusión a su amigo, quien se veía tan seguro de sus palabras que le dio hasta pena la negación que dejó salir.

—No, no estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Yoona y yo vimos que un chico estaba dándote flores! ¡Estás definitivamente saliendo con él! A menos que… ¿te invitó a salir? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Me viste con Youngjo, —murmuró atónito—. ¿Cuándo?

—El sábado. De casualidad pasábamos por ahí y te vi. Te llamé pero Yoona me dijo que te dejara en paz. Luego vi que estabas hablando con Youngjo… (¿Así se llama?) y te dejé estar. Entonces, ¿en qué fase están?

—Yo no… yo no estoy saliendo con él.

—¡Pero te gusta! Hacía tiempo no te había visto sonreír así. Debe ser un buen partido si te hace tan feliz.

—Yonghoon… ¿no te molesta que sea un chico?

Dicha persona bufó enojado, como si hubiera insultado a su ser.

—No sé quién crees que soy, pero no, no me molesta. De hecho lo presentía. Te conozco desde hace tanto… Aún así, aunque me molestara, no debería impedirte hacer lo que quieras. No controlo tu vida, y él te hace feliz, así que… ¿por qué no? ¿Entonces?

Seoho no contestó nada, sólo se quedó mirando la pared de la habitación de Yonghoon sabiendo que había sido rechazado sin siquiera intentarlo. Además, se sentía más aliviado que cualquier cosa. (Saber que el único amigo que tenía en la entera Tierra lo apoyaba en sus decisiones era algo enternecedor). Quién diría que ser rechazado por el supuesto amor de tu vida traería una paz interior que le permitiría sonreír otra vez con naturalidad.

—¿Seoho?

—En serio acepto tu emoción en todo esto, pero no estamos saliendo. Youngjo es un... amigo.

—¡Es una pena! Aunque los amigos no se regalan flores, al menos no los que yo conozco. Y los que las reciben tampoco las tienen en exhibición en su escritorio. Sí, las vi la otra vez, —respondió a la indignada mirada de Seoho—. Así que si entiendes mi punto, no lo dejes ir.

Le guiñó un ojo como el idiota que era y Seoho sólo pudo reír. Una risa verdadera y que al igual que muchas cosas, no dejaba salir desde hacía tiempos muy lejanos en su memoria. De hecho no podía recordar la última vez que había podido hablar con Yonghoon con tanta naturalidad como los amigos que eran, sólo eso.

—Oh, y ya que hablamos de vidas amorosas, no te lo he contado pero… Yoona y yo salimos el sábado anterior, cuando te encontramos, y todo salió perfecto… Estaba pensando en pedirle ser mi novia.

Tal vez la madurez era poder sentirse realmente feliz por tu mejor amigo cuando éste por fin daba un paso en su felicidad. Tal vez la madurez era soltar un amor caprichoso de costumbre y verlo buscar a la persona que él ama.

—Estoy seguro de que ella dirá que sí.

—¡¿En serio lo crees?!

—¡Estaría ciega de no hacerlo!

Después de mucho tiempo, Seoho se sentía un mejor amigo de verdad.

◇◇◇

—¡Veo que estás feliz! —exclamó Youngjo apenas entró en la florería.

Él estaba detrás del recibidor, portando una sonrisa propia y sosteniendo unas flores en la mano. Probablemente estaba armando un ramillete y, como siempre, Seoho lo estaba interrumpiendo.

—Puedo asegurarte de que lo estoy.

—Me imagino entonces que la confesión fue para bien.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una más pequeña, una un poco más formal pero igual de amable que siempre. Seoho frunció sus labios, aunque una sonrisa un poco culposa decidió posarse en sus labios.

—No demasiado, —contestó Seoho encogiéndose de hombros.

Youngjo frunció el ceño y confundido salió de detrás del recibidor. Al mismo tiempo se sacó el delantal que llevaba puesto (era muy probable que hubiese estado trabajando en el jardín de atrás) y se sentó en una silla, palmeando la de al lado. Seoho no dudó en tomar asiento al lado del florista.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Fui rechazado, aunque estaba implícito. En realidad, no pude confesarme.

—No me tomes a mal, me gusta que estés feliz, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—Terminé por entender que la soledad puede hacerte creer cosas que no son, —contestó mirando sus manos—. Yonghoon es mi único amigo. Lo conozco de toda la vida y repentinamente en el último año de preparatoria creí que él era el chico más atractivo que hubiese conocido. Se veía realmente bien en su traje de la fiesta de graduación y recuerdo decirme "Me hubiese gustado venir con él". Yo estaba solo, como siempre, y verlo con su pareja, bailando, fue un tanto… desmotivador. Desde entonces sólo lo he mirado como si fuera el único para mí cuando en realidad era el menos indicado. Yonghoon no está hecho para mí.

Seoho suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

—Ya tiene un amor, ya tiene a alguien que lo hace sonreír. Por cierto, creen que estamos saliendo, —agregó, sin darse cuenta que había empezado a balbucear—. Vieron las flores que me diste hace tiempo y creyeron que te estabas confesando o algo similar aquel sábado a la tarde en el que te vine a ver y… probablemente debería callarme.

Youngjo parpadeó unas veces y Seoho creyó haber imaginado el color que habían ganado las mejillas del florista. Miró hacia cualquier lado, excepto a Youngjo, esperando que repentinamente no estuvieran combinando en esas mejillas rojas (aunque considerando el calor que sentía en su rostro, era lo más probable).

—Uh, creo que yo también debería callarme pero no puedo dejarte solo en esto, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se levantaron con curiosidad mal disimulada. Se encontró con las pupilas de Youngjo que se movían agitadas hacia cualquier lado, observando toda su tienda como si fuera la primera vez que la viera en su vida.

—Bueno, digamos que yo no he sido una muy buena persona, —Youngjo tragó saliva y sonrió con culpabilidad—. No iba a poder quedarme callado todo este tiempo sabiendo que te aconsejé confesarte cuando esperaba que no todo saliera bien.

Oh. _Oh._ ¿Oh?

—¡No me mires así! —exclamó Youngjo con una mueca en sus labios.

—Perdón pero no creo estar entendiendo esto muy bien...

—Ayudaría a cualquiera que se viera mal, pero… tú eres especial. Tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa, eres hermoso, —Seoho sintió su corazón dar un vuelco gracioso en su pecho—. Realmente lo siento, pero estoy algo feliz de saber que acabas de ser rechazado y me siento _muy_ mal por ello.

—Creo que eres muy amable como para ser egoísta.

—Aún así me han escuchado allí arriba y permitieron que mi pequeña petición se cumpliera.

—Está bien serlo algunas veces. Tú mismo dijiste que uno debe perseguir su felicidad, y aunque suene imposible para mí, si te hago feliz está bien ser egoísta, ¿no?

—No uses mis palabras contra mí. Pero eso no cuenta cuando podría haber quitado tú felicidad buscando la mía propia.

—Yonghoon es otra clase de felicidad.

—Él te hace sonreír.

—Tú también me haces sonreír, Youngjo.

Aunque ambos frenaron su pequeña discusión en ese momento, Seoho sintió que si lo había comenzado, al menos debía terminarlo.

—Todas las veces que he sonreído han sido por tí, y sólo por tí. Y es justo que lo sepas.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. Y aunque lo supiera, supongo que no es inteligente de mi parte saltar a conclusiones cuando acabo de tener una desilusión amorosa hace dos días.

—¿Hay un pero ahí?

—Pero no me parece inteligente sólo ignorar lo que sea que sea todo esto.

Seoho dejó salir una risita nerviosa, concentrándose en las cejas del florista en frente suyo que estaban fruncidas en un gesto que hacía al pensar.

—Mientras más cosas digo más confuso se vuelve todo, —agregó Seoho—, lo siento.

—Podríamos empezar intercambiando números, si eso te parece bien.

Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Seoho y asintió, feliz.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Y antes de que lo olvide, tengo algo para ti.

Youngjo se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el recibidor, sacando una sola flor amarilla.

—Iba a dártelo cuando estabas mal, pero no pareció el mejor momento. Es un Lirio.

—¿Y qué significa?

Seoho tomó la flor entre sus dedos y la olió, curioso. Era realmente hermosa y tal vez podría ser su favorita entre todas las que había recibido esos días.

—Uhm, —Youngjo rió algo nervioso, desacomodando su cabello—, te dejo el trabajo de averiguarlo.

En la soledad de su habitación, apenas leyó la simple frase de "Alegras mis días" fue suficiente para hacerlo esconder su rostro entre sus manos, rojo como una de sus Gerberas que descansaban al lado de su laptop. Su corazón no quería quedarse quieto y, repentinamente, las sonrisas parecían ser su segunda naturaleza.

No se atrevió a buscar el color.

(Aunque más tarde sí lo hizo, y saber que el amarillo significaba "Amarte me hace feliz" sólo lo hizo tirarse en su cama, taparse hasta la cabeza y esperar al día siguiente para golpear a Youngjo por su cursilería —que lo hacía muy feliz—.)

◇◇◇

Qué cosa tan extraña era ser feliz.

No experimentaba eso desde su niñez, y era algo agradable, por no decir que poder sonreír porque realmente se sentía sonriendo, se sentía fantástico, como lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.

Pasaba más tiempo con su grupo de Cinematografía y por fin había logrado dejar de ser incómodo. Había conocido a algunas personas agradables y con el tiempo podrían considerarse amigos suyos. También había dejado de ser tan distante con su familia y había empezado a hablar más con ellos, en especial con su hermana, que desde que estaba trabajando la tenía totalmente descuidada.

Con orgullo admitía que no sentía ningún rencor por Yoona, eran bastante cercanos y se llevaban relativamente bien, además de que Yonghoon se encargaba de que hablaran más seguido. Había insistido en que su mejor amigo y su novia debían ser más cercanos (aunque no tanto porque se pondría celoso, sus palabras) y como todo lo que Yonghoon se propone, se cumplió.

Y pensar que esos cambios radicales habían empezado desde que encontró la florería que tenía en frente en ese mismo instante.

Miró el cartel que decía "Abierto" y no dudó en pasar, escuchando las campanitas que Seoho había insistido en poner.

—¿Qué clase de tienda no tendría campanas en la puerta? —había dicho Seoho ofendido.

Youngjo probablemente había accedido porque lo había molestado con ello en más de una ocasión, pero valió la pena.

Adentro había una persona terminando de hacer una compra; las manos de la mujer estaban ocupadas por un enorme ramo de distintos tipos de flores y pareció complicado firmar el papel que residía en el recibidor, pero de alguna forma u otra lo logró y salió dedicándole una sonrisa a Seoho en su salida.

Seoho caminó hasta el recibidor y le sonrió a los ojos chocolates que no habían apartado su vista desde que entró por la puerta.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Estoy buscando algo en específico, —contestó Seoho sin intentar ocultar su sonrisa.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué sería?

—A mi novio, ¿lo has visto por aquí?

—Muchas personas entran en esta florería. Sé un poco más específico, por favor.

—Uhm, es bastante alto, tiene pelo castaño, es realmente atractivo aunque no debes decírselo para no alimentar su ego y debe ser la única persona que se ve bien usando un delantal tan ridículo, —Seoho repentinamente borró su sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos—. También es un idiota que no contesta el _teléfono_.

—¿Me… llamaste?

—Seis veces en un lapso de una hora y ni siquiera me mandaste un mensaje para decirme que estabas ocupado.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó con rapidez Youngjo, poniendo la mejor cara de arrepentimiento que tenía—. No escuché que estaba sonando, probablemente no tiene batería.

—¿Cuál es la razón para que tengas un celular si vas a comportarte como un hombre de las cavernas? Me conformo con una señal de humo, gracias. ¿O vives en el 1800? ¿Una carta se acomoda más a tus gustos? ¿Una paloma?

—No te enojes, Seoho, —puchereó Youngjo, saliendo del recibidor.

—No estoy enojado.

—Has venido apenas terminó tu última clase, por supuesto que estás enojado. Ven aquí.

Youngjo abrió sus brazos y Seoho ni siquiera dudó en arrojarse en la calidez del florista, quien rió suavemente apretando su cuerpo con cariño.

—Lo siento, en serio. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir llamadas. Sabes que mi círculo de amigos no es bastante extenso.

—Geonhak no cuenta como círculo de amigos.

—Creo que entiendes mi punto.

—Ya lo sé, —murmuró contra el cuello de Youngjo—, pero te extrañé.

Youngjo se separó de su abrazo aunque no quitó sus brazos de la cintura de Seoho. Le sonrió con ternura y besó la punta de su nariz.

—También te extrañé. Estuve contando los minutos hasta que terminaran tus clases y vinieras a verme.

—Pero no miraste tu celular.

—¡Ya me disculpé!

—Lo sé, lo sé, era broma, —dijo Seoho riendo.

Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos cálidos de su novio y sostuvo entre sus dedos la camisa que tenía puesta, acercándolo un poco más, haciendo que la vista que tenía del rostro de Youngjo se deformara un poco por la cercanía, mas la opinión de Seoho era bastante subjetiva y jamás admitiría que la forma en la que ambos ojos castaños se juntaban en uno solo era algo graciosa.

—Aún así iba a preguntarte si los planes para ir al cine con Yonghoon y Yoona siguen en pie. Ya sabes como es Yonghoon; estaba súper ansioso preguntándomelo.

—Te he dicho que sí ayer.

—Pero Yonghoon me lo preguntó hoy unas diez veces más. Dos de las seis veces fueron sus llamadas.

—Eso significa que acabo de dejar una muy mala impresión.

Seoho no pudo evitar reír frente a la mirada abrumada de Youngjo. Desde que le había dicho que Yonghoon quería conocerlo, su novio no había dejado de preocuparse sobre ser rechazado por su mejor amigo. Era algo lindo, adorable, no menos, pero algunas veces Youngjo podía ser muy exagerado.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, desde que empezaste a salir conmigo no te tiene en mucha estima —bromeó. Youngjo rodó los ojos.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo sé, pero tu rostro sí lo es.

Besó con suavidad la mejilla de Youngjo. Frente a su mirada llena de ternura y sus ligeras mejillas rojas, Seoho sólo pudo reír, sintiendo la vergüenza subir por su nuca, instalándose en sus orejas.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, va a adorarte tanto como yo te adoro, —murmuró con una sonrisa tímida.

—Si quieres que no lleguemos tarde, no deberías decir esas cosas.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, batiendo sus pestañas lo más cerca del rostro de Youngjo como fuera posible.

La mano de Youngjo que descansaba en su cintura se levantó hasta su cuello y aplicó la suficiente fuerza como para pegar sus labios en un lindo —pero no menos apasionado— beso que dejó a Seoho con los ojos abiertos. No fue largo ni nuevo, pero provocó en Seoho un mismo latido desesperado que la primera vez que ambos pares de labios habían demostrado el cariño tan profundo que sentían uno por el otro. Youngjo siempre encontraba una forma de robarle el aliento y sorprenderlo como si fuera la primera vez.

—¿A qué hora empieza la película? —preguntó Youngjo con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Seoho parpadeó varias veces tratando de volver al planeta Tierra, pero parecía que seguía en el cielo, porque estaba viendo a un ser celestial enfrente suyo.

—¿Qu-qué?

—La película, ¿a qué hora empieza?

—¿Qué película?

Youngjo dejó salir una risa muy sincera sin intención de ofenderlo. Lo ofendió de todas formas, así que Seoho se separó de sus brazos frunciendo su ceño y cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—¿Sabes qué? Iré solo al cine con ellos dos. Seré una tercera rueda y les diré que no tengo ningún novio.

— _Ow,_ ¿ya no me quieres, Lee Seoho?

—Te querría si dejaras de burlarte de mí.

—No es en serio ángel. Es sólo que eres adorable.

—Decirme ángel no va a salvarte de esta.

Seoho se dio la vuelta pero Youngjo no tardó más de un segundo en abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y apretando su cuerpo como si fuera un oso de peluche. Podía sentir su puchero aún sin verlo.

—¿Estás enojado amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Bebé? ¿Ardilla?

—Si vuelves a decirme "ardilla" juro por Dios que terminaré contigo.

—Eres encantador enojado.

—Y tú lo eres más con la boca cerrada.

Rió en su oído y su cuerpo traicionero se derritió contra el pecho de su novio. Youngjo plantó un suave beso en su cuello aprovechando su débil condición.

—Déjame lavarme las manos e iremos de inmediato al cine, ¿sí? Juro que no llegaremos tarde, sé cuánto te molesta.

Seoho dejó salir un sonidito de afirmación, suspirando cuando sintió que los brazos cálidos de su novio se había despegado de su cuerpo. Aunque luego abrió los ojos de par en par y se dio la vuelta clavando sus ojos como espadas en la puerta que recién acababa de cerrarse que daba a la parte de adentro de la florería, a la casa de Youngjo.

—¡Kim Youngjo! ¡¿Acabas de tocarme con tus manos llenas de tierra?!

Simplemente bufó cuando escuchó la risa escandalosa de su novio, pero lo dejó estar. Ya luego lo regañaría, aunque su sonrisa no quería abandonar su rostro. Al fin y al cabo, no cambiaría a Youngjo por nada. No cambiaría su felicidad por nada en el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> también publicada en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y usuario♡  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lieutenant_mimi)


End file.
